Antho
by Petit Ange1
Summary: “Eu convivo há tanto tempo com estas rosas... E, hoje, foi a primeira vez que realmente as achei belas.”


**Tributo para o **_**Albafica de Peixes**_**.  
Porque, puxa vida, ele merece isso. -** **Disclaimers:** _Sim, insiram aqui o bom e velho "__**Saint Seiya**__ é do tio Masami. O que nós podemos fazer além de lamentar (muito)?". Mas porque nem tudo é só notícia ruim: o "__**Lost Canvas**__" é da Shiori Teshirogi. XD_ **ANTHO** Petit Ange 

"_**Esses seus dias tristes logo irão tornar-se águas passadas."**_

"_**Fósseis que ficarão onde devem ficar."**_

_A vida é feita de extremos. Mas os humanos nunca os agüentam. A natureza humana é muito limitada, porque suporta dor e prazer até um certo ponto, e então... Sucumbem. Viram pó. Esfacelam-se e deixam-se levar por qualquer brisa mais forte._

_Quando ouviu este ensinamento pela primeira vez de seu mestre, ele acreditou realmente que fosse verdade, que tudo isso resumia a miséria humana. Concordou silenciosamente. Tudo em sua vida era um silencioso perfume. Sem cor nem gosto. Só havia o cheiro._

_Desde pequeno, desde as primeiras memórias suas daquele lugar... Desde sempre, tudo sempre foi assim. Uma fragrância doce e envolvente preenchendo todos seus poros, modificando-o. Tornando-o..._

"_**Sua dor secretamente dirige-se à floresta do sono."**_

"_**Eu estou guiando-a."**_

_...Uma aberração._

_Que humano tem peçonha correndo nas veias? Um veneno escarlate como as rosas do jardim que sempre rodeavam-no. Que tipo de pessoa normal tinha sangue assim?_

_Não foi só uma vez. Foram várias. Várias vezes teve medo de ferir-se. Não pela dor nem pela percepção de que sua pele iria carregar para sempre as marcas deste ferimento. Era algo muito mais simples e até idiota: tinha medo de seu sangue. Do veneno. Do que ele podia fazer._

_Medo. Simples e puro._

_E ele pairava._

_Aquele medo era seu companheiro de longa data. Sempre prostrado de seu lado, acordando-o de manhã, cobrindo-o de noite, acompanhando cada um de seus passos pelo resto do dia melhor do que sua própria sombra o faria. Seu coração bombeava aquele líquido viscoso e asqueroso, seus membros recebiam-no, moviam-se com a ajuda dele... O que movia sua vida costumava ser a morte para outros._

_Quantas as vezes que sentiu nojo dele próprio?_

_Mas, tanto ou mais do que sentia nojo de seu sangue maldito... Foi delas. De todas elas. Da vermelha à branca._

"_**Boa-noite, minha dedicada criança."**_

"_**Um dia, sua impaciência transformar-se-á num sonho."**_

_Na verdade, não era exatamente nojo. Era um desagrado, uma vontade de estraçalhá-las, de vê-las pisoteadas, de rasgar todo aquele cenário e deixá-lo vazio. Desinfetar aquele ar poluído de perfume natural, o maldito perfume daquelas rosas demoníacas que o tornaram monstro._

_Ao mesmo tempo, quando pegava-se olhando-a com os olhos nublados de nada, sentia que, se fizesse mesmo aquilo, iria arrepender-se muito mais tarde. Elas faziam parte da sua vida. Eram suas armas, suas companheiras._

_O medo colhia aquelas rosas e levava-as para ele. E, contrariando todas as expectativas, no fim, ele acaba por acolhê-las em seus vasos. Em seu interior. Eram parte dele._

_Sua vida particular em nuances de vermelho e branco. Uma família escarlate e vítrea cheirando a perfume peçonhento que ele sempre aspirou, que até já acostumou-se._

"_**Não há mais nada a ser confessado."**_

"_**Só o coração que retorna à sua origem."**_

_E por mais que ele e aquelas rosas formassem um lindo contraste, nem sempre a beleza é sinal de delicadeza e pureza._

_O caso deles era um exemplo típico._

_Não era apenas seu treinamento que o fazia infeliz. Sua natureza humana também era limitada como a de todos os outros. Ela não conseguia suportar as lágrimas de sangue que suas companheiras faziam-no derramar._

_Certamente, se ele, que sempre conviveu com elas, que já as considerava uma parte dele próprio, não conseguia agüentar o fardo que elas depositavam em seus ombros... Quem dirá os outros humanos? O que seria deles se aspirassem esse veneno inebriante? O que seria deles se fossem infectados por sua peçonha? Por sua beleza?_

_A solidão sempre foi sua companheira. E ela intensificava-se ainda mais nestas horas. Ironia. Um cavaleiro de Atena obrigado a isolar-se para proteger à todos. Proteger as pessoas daquele seu Éden particular que, na realidade, mais assemelhava-se ao Inferno._

_Que inocência achar que aquelas rosas bonitas eram só um adorno._

_Elas faziam-no derramar lágrimas amargas. Sofrimento e sangue. Eram cruéis. Tão cruéis quanto o Destino que permitiu que ele tornasse-se 'aquilo'._

_Proteger a humanidade significava isolar-se e suportar sozinho aquela provação imposta desde que sabia-se como gente._

"_**Seu sentimento esperou uma eternidade no vale das lágrimas."**_

"_**Guiando-se finalmente até o mar aberto das memórias."**_

_Amaldiçoando silenciosamente seu sangue. Suas rosas. Sua vida inteira. Mas seria amaldiçoar ser um Cavaleiro. Seria renegar aquela missão imaculada que era dar sua vida para o bem maior._

_Como poder amaldiçoar aquele veneno que corria em suas veias, se ele provava que sua pessoa era digna de ser um protetor?_

_Sentia-se prensado._

_Devia amá-las ou devia odiá-las? Aquelas rosas diabólicas que transformaram-no num monstro que protege o mundo... O que devia à elas, além de um espaço em suas lembranças?_

_Seus olhos refletiam dia após dia aquelas inimigas perfumadas e coloridas, transformando-as em violeta e azul-celeste em contraste com aquele azul profundo e puríssimo de suas orbes, tal qual seus cabelos esvoaçantes que exalavam o mesmo perfume mortal delas._

_Todo seu ser era como uma rosa. O veneno corria dentro e fora de seu corpo. O estigma da morte. Estava para sempre corrompida. Aquele sorriso de pesar que nascia no fundo de sua alma lhe confortava._

_Ninguém mais viria a saber o quão pesado era aquele fardo._

_Tão delicado... E, ao mesmo tempo, tão terrível... Até quando conseguiria manter sua sanidade, por Atena?_

_Sua bondade não agüentaria toda uma vida._

"_**Boa-noite, criança dos olhos e ouvidos molestados por esta moral."**_

"_**Pode dormir em meus braços."**_

_Havia um inimigo a ser combatido._

_Ele não exalava um odor almiscarado, adocicado... Exalava a putrefação de cadáveres, tinha a imagem da morte cravada em sua alma, convidando todos que encaravam-no a seguir com ele, a serem sugados no vórtice negro que era deixar de existir._

_Havia mais de um inimigo a ser combatido._

_Todos os humanos, divinos ou não, com cosmos infinitos ou apenas com a fé como arma... Todos tinham inimigos a serem combatidos._

_Mas... Entretanto..._

_Aquele que sempre foi seu inimigo agora cooperava. Uma rosa pura transformando-se em puro veneno. Um tom imaculadamente branco manchando-se devagar com o escarlate do sangue. Pétalas ora brancas ora vermelhas libertando-se da prisão do caule verde, carregadas, dando a prévia do que estava por vir._

_A sua libertação. O seu cárcere._

_A morte vem rápido demais e ainda mais rapidamente arrasta tudo que está destinado à acompanhá-la um dia._

_Seu inimigo foi um deles._

_Sua vida seria dela também._

"_**Você, abandone suas preces."**_

"_**Abra os olhos e deixe-se voltar às suas origens."**_

_E então, seus olhos nublados fixaram-se nas mãos pálidas e trêmulas. E, pela primeira vez, viu algo em si do qual orgulhou-se: uma mão branca manchada de vermelho. Uma rosa vermelha e bela como ele nunca viu igual. Desabrochada como que recém saída de uma primavera gloriosa._

_Uma rosa nascida de seu veneno. Delicado inimigo que floresceu graças à sua maldição. Um inimigo que salvou o que ele queria proteger. A vila. O santuário. Todo um mundo._

_Pela primeira vez, aquele sangue não o assustou. Pela primeira vez, o cheiro daquela rosa não o enojou._

_Ele viu outra coisa nelas: a beleza._

_E elas pareceram envoltas num brilho sagrado que parecia arrastá-lo, minando sua pouca resistência. Sentiu-se envergonhado por renegar por toda uma vida aquele aroma doce, aquela coloração única... Sangue de seu sangue. Uma rosa escarlate nascida da sua dor._

_As pétalas desprendiam-se da delicada rosa. E quando uma delas voou, ele ergueu fracamente a cabeça para admirar o céu._

_E, então, chorou._

"_**Eu convivo há tanto tempo com estas rosas..."**_

"_**E, hoje, foi a primeira vez que realmente as achei belas."**_

**Fim.**

In memorian.

_Albafica estará sempre eternizado no coração desta autora... TT_

_Descanse em paz, pobre criança..._

_**Nota de esclarecimento ao fato que provavelmente muitos já perceberam:**__ eu ser uma fã obviamente atrasada. XD_


End file.
